


Look at where we are (look at where we started)

by fanfics4you



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x01 parallels because we love to cry!!, 7x16, because mia's birth scene deserved more screentime, canon what canon? Sara is alive in my world, sara diggle is alive and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics4you/pseuds/fanfics4you
Summary: Sometimes, he wondered if this is why he had survived all those years on the island. That he was supposed to make it, to lead him to this very moment, to his family. And he realized, he would do it all over again if he had to--in a heartbeat. In which Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak become parents to baby Mia.





	Look at where we are (look at where we started)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I decided to write a little thing because I couldn't get it out of my head, and I just wanted to cry over how far Oliver and Felicity have come!! Shoutout to Daphne, who wanted this to happen and encouraged it and, Sana who is an angel and decided to beta this whole thing. This is a very small snippet??? But I hope you all like it :))

Oliver stopped near the door of the bedroom, his eyes landing on his wife who was lying on the bed, a small bundle in white held close to her chest. He could hear her whisper words to their daughter, as if she understood, as if she had all the answers in the world.

And she did.

_She did._

He found himself tearing up a little, the tears were bound to happen at some point he believed. It was the happiest moment of his life, his daughter entering the world with a cry rivalling her mother’s loud voice.  

Felicity and he had decided not to know the baby’s sex. It was actually surprising how the two of them had actually managed to keep it all in, without knowing anything until the very end. It was also the one thing they decided not to tell anyone about, just their immediate family.

It had been for the better. They had managed to safely escape and reach this cabin of all places. When the situation in Star City got worse, they had decided to just escape and go away. For a brief moment, his mind shifted to Ivy Town.

This wasn’t any different, was it?

He saw Felicity’s eyes widen, her smile growing ten folds if that was even possible and she leaned closer to their daughter and dropped a small kiss on her forehead, the baby letting out a small whimper.

And yet, it was.

A tear finally escaped Oliver’s eye as he recalled one last memory. It’s what he had been doing recently, contemplating how his life had reached this very moment.

He recalled standing against the door just like this, the fact that all of this was still eerily familiar, yet so, so different made his throat clog up. The fact that what he had dreamt of was now his _reality—_

He recalled staring at Felicity as she gazed down at baby Sara. He remembered that day very well because that was the first time he had kissed Felicity. It was also the first time he had allowed himself to _see._

He had known he had been in love with her way before he had actually asked her out. He had whispered it to her in the dark mansion, telling himself that it was all a ruse for Slade when it wasn’t. It really wasn’t. It had taken him so long to accept it because accepting it meant wanting it and Oliver Queen could not afford that.

But that one moment had changed it all. He remembered Felicity smiling at the child, her smile so big, radiating joy for two of their best friends. And in that one moment, all Oliver had done was imagine Felicity with _their_ child.

It was the first time, Oliver had allowed himself to believe, to hope for one brief second. To envision what life might have been like, with Felicity by his side. Someday, they would get married, have a kid -- he had wanted that. He had wanted everything Lyla and Diggle had.

The hope that he had died that very day in that maternity ward.

But here he was.

_Here he was._

He watched Mia raise her little hand, probably in wonder as Felicity grabbed onto it, her finger clutched in their baby girl’s hand while his heart filled with warmth.

Sometimes, he wondered if this is why he went through hell for those five years. This is why everything happened—to lead him to this very moment, to lead him to his family. It wasn’t perfect, they still had enemies but he had Felicity by his side, he had William—he paused, shaking his head, reminding himself that wherever his son was right now, he was safe and happy.

And he had _Mia._

Their baby girl, Mia.

“How long are you planning on standing there?” He heard Felicity ask as he finally snapped back into reality, the grin on his face unwavering. She looked at him, smiling through the exhaustion, her eyes slightly droopy, her hair full of sweat—

The most beautiful woman in the world.

The love of his life.

_The mother of his child._

“Until I convince myself that all of this is real,” He joked, walking towards Felicity who shook her head, well aware of how much he actually meant those words, “Well it is,” She looked up at him before he finally sat down, his left arm coming around her as she leaned against his chest, “All of it is.” She whispered, her voice full of disbelief and wonder as she closed her eyes for a brief second, feeling him drop a kiss on the top of her head.

“Yeah,” Oliver mumbled out in a similar tone, his right hand reaching for his daughter who was awake now, looking at him, her blue eyes wide in anticipation.

_The second I looked at her, everything changed._

He got it now, he got everything. He was living it all now.

“Hey there Mia,” He found himself whispering ever so slowly, his entire concentration fixed on this miracle that Felicity and he had created, “Hey baby,” He whispered again, moving his right hand above her causing his daughter to reach for it but her small hand only being able to capture his index finger.

Felicity gasped dramatically as she did so, her eyes never moving away from their daughter, “That’s daddy, Mia,” She whispered animatedly, trying to grab the baby’s attention who cooed a little and Oliver could feel his heart burst with joy.

His daughter.

_Their daughter._

Yeah, sometimes he wondered if this is why he had survived all those years on the island. If this is why he had made it here and fought his way through everything—his eyes flickered towards Felicity—this is why they had fought through everything, and were _still_ fighting.

It all led them to this moment.

To William and to Mia.

Oliver stared at his baby girl and he could swear her grip on his hand tightened as he finally thought to himself—he would do this all again.

If it meant all of this would lead him here. To his family, _he would._

His eyes met Felicity’s, their smiles were mirroring one another.

_In a heartbeat._

And they would never stop fighting for each other, fighting for one another—

Both their gazes landed on their daughter. Oliver brought her small hand up, and dropped a small kiss on top of it.

_Fighting for their family._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
